


Lucid

by chrisonfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dream Sex, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Izuru's subconscious seems to have something to say.





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why selfcest isn't a taggable thing here I'll fix it later

Izuru focused on the boy in front of him. He said nothing. Aware that he was dreaming, he couldn't learn anything he didn't already know. Talking would bore him. He knew the boy was Hajime Hinata, and he used to be  _ him _ . Izuru used to be this average boy with impossible hopes and dreams. There was nothing more to know about him or their relationship.

Izuru always knew when he was dreaming. He didn't know for sure why he always had lucid dreams, but with the amount that Hope's Peak had messed around in his head some complications were expected. As always, his mind was clear and he felt as if he was conscious. He considered his situation.

His subconscious had carried him to one of the rooms he had used to stay in at Hope's Peak. He noted this, noted Hajime standing there expectantly, and knew what his mind was telling him. He didn't necessarily agree with it, but it couldn't possibly do any harm.

Izuru took two steps to the slim boy, pulling him closer. Hajime stumbled from the sudden movement. It didn't matter to the other boy. He closed his eyes and kissed Hajime - he didn't focus on how it was technically himself. Hajime was willing and compliant and warm in his arms. Izuru wondered how he would be in real life - though of course there was no way to test this theory. Although there was the program…

Izuru was rough. Hajime was eager. The disparity was clear; Izuru would be in control. As he always was. He stopped the kissing when Hajime started to grind himself against the other. Holding tightly to the boy's wrists, he pushed him down on the bed. It wasn't a well built bed. It wouldn't be very comfortable, but he didn't care for this fake Hajime's wellbeing. Not that anyone else's particularly mattered to him.

Izuru straddled Hajime, pulling off the lesser boy's shirt.

He leaned down to taste the student's skin. he moved, taking a nipple into his mouth and observing Hajime's soft whimpers. It was pathetic how easily he fell apart. He moved down further.

Izuru unzipped Hajime's jeans, removing them while he remained fully clothed. He mouthed at the wet spot on the other's underwear, teasing. Predictable as this may be, it was still affecting him more than he thought it would. This part of his brain clearly hadn't been touched at all.

Izuru pulled off the last layer of the other boy's clothing, lapping at Hajime's tip. It was too salty for him, bitter tasting, but the sight of Hajime needy under him was irresistible for some reason. The other boy whined at every touch, squirming when Izuru forcibly spread his legs, clenching his fists in the fabric of the sheets.

Izuru thought about sucking him off, but he needed attention now. He didn't care about satisfying this dream Hajime. He wet his fingers before pushing two at a time into Hajime's pink hole. He wondered if his dream had accounted for Hajime's status as a virgin- or not. He wasn't completely sure, honestly.

Hajime writhed under Izuru's touch, panting. Every press at his spot had him squirming up against Izuru's hand. Izuru stopped quicker than he should have if he really cared. He lined up at Hajime's entrance, and the other boy howled as he pushed inside.

Izuru set a brutal pace, holding onto Hajime's hips as he roughly fucked him. Hajime was crying now. Predictable. Izuru found that the crying affected him too, as his hips jerked on their own. Now  _ that _ was interesting.

Izuru hooked Hajime's legs over his shoulders to push deeper. Hajime gasped sharply as Izuru hit a new spot inside him. He started stroking himself, but Izuru growled and held his wrists away. He fucked harder into the boy, feeling himself get close. The heat around him was simply too much, and Hajime just looked too  _ attractive _ spread out under him.

With a groan, Izuru released into the other boy. Hajime gasped when he felt it, shuddering. Izuru stopped moving, standing up. He pulled his pants back up, ignoring the student. He was still floating in bliss, but he ignored it. He wondered for a moment when the dream would end. 

Then Hajime had latched onto him. He shoved Izuru against the door with a slam, kissing him desperately. Izuru groaned in surprise. It seemed Hajime continued to defy expectations. Hajime pulled on his hair, rutting against him.

“This is pathetic,” Izuru told him with absolute derision, speaking for the first time. The phrase made Hajime shudder. The student didn't stop, kissing Izuru with desperation.

Izuru pushed his hand down, rubbing Hajime on an unexplained whim. Hajime gasped and his hips jerked up. “Please-”

With a firm stroke and a twist of his wrist, Hajime came on Izuru's shirt. He slumped against Izuru. The other boy hesitantly put his arms around him, feeling like he was supposed to. He wasn't quite sure how to act in situations like this.

Without another moment to think, the dream dissolved as Izuru returned to consciousness. He almost missed the other student. 

 


End file.
